


Family

by RuffNTumble



Series: Paily Collection [7]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble
Summary: Paily Dinner with Pam. Mild awkwardness but mostly positive.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers, Pam Fields/Wayne Fields
Series: Paily Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Family

“Hey, baby?” Emily asked, looking up at Paige.

“Hmmm?” Paige was halfway to falling asleep, curled against Emily sated and exhausted. They’d spend the afternoon shopping with their friends and Toby, and then had gone back to her place Emily could model the new lingerie she bought (granted she only had the outfit on for about twenty minutes…).

“My mom was wondering if you’d like to come for dinner on Friday.”

Paige opened her eyes and looked down at Emily, who was still looking up at her with somewhat of a puppy-dog look. Drat. She couldn’t resist those brown eyes even if she tried. But it was still a little unsettling, the thought of having dinner with Pam Fields. “Um, dinner?”

“Yes, you know… where I bring you home and you eat what my mom cooks and compliment her on it while hearing probably embarrassing stories about me.” Emily teased, kissing Paige’s neck. “I promise it won’t be too bad.”

“I don’t know if you remember but one of the last times I met your mom it was when my dad was threatening to sue the board of education. I don’t think she likes me very much.” Paige mumbled.

“That was a year ago baby,” Emily said, propping up on her elbows to look down at Paige. “Please? It would mean a lot to my mom, and me. I want you guys to get to know each other.” She bit her lip and looked into Paige’s eyes pleadingly.

Still couldn’t resist those eyes even if she tried. “Okay, okay, I’ll go.”

Emily squeaked happily and kissed Paige. “Thank you baby.”

Paige grinned rakishly, “There’s other ways you could thank me.”

Emily bopped her with a pillow, “You’re insatiable!” 

Paige laughed, and then pulled Emily down for kiss, nipping on her bottom lip. “All right, I have one caveat to me agreeing to this.”

“Name it,” Emily asked, kissing along Paige’s neck.

“Can we… do what we talked about?” Paige asked.

Emily paused in her kisses and looked up. “You mean, with the… oh. Oh!” She had to admit, the idea was really, really hot... and it wasn’t like they hadn’t gotten a little more adventurous in their sex life. “All right. Deal. But only if you wear a dress to dinner.”

Paige raised an eyebrow, but laughed. “Okay.”  
\---

“Spencer, I don’t know about this,” Paige said uneasily, eyeing the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She didn’t know what she was thinking in going to ask Spencer for help- maybe she should have gone to Aria or Hanna. But let it be said that Spencer Hastings knew how to make an impression. While she was sure she could have found something to wear in her closet, she had decided that she wanted a bit of extra help, and so, went to Spencer.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Trust me Paige- Mrs. Fields is going to want to see someone who know where they’re going in life- or least pretend they know where they’re going.” Spencer called from inside her closet. “Now, let’s see…”

“By the way, can you uh…thank Toby for getting that package for me?” Paige asked, trying not to blush.

Spencer grinned wickedly, and Paige groaned inwardly. Great, she probably knew what was in said package, or knew where it was from. “No problem McCullers. No problem at all. Now, here, try this on.”

A few moments later, Spencer grinned admiringly. “I like it. Boyish, but not overly so, and it doesn’t scream ‘dyke’ either. Not that you normally do, or anything.”

Paige had to agree, the waistcoat and slacks really worked for her. She had a few vests herself, but those were borrowed from her dad and didn’t fit her form at all. This one, however, was fitted for a woman, and cut like it too. She grinned at Spencer. “A white button up?”

“Nah, go with gray. Accents your eyes better.” Spencer’s expression sobered for a moment. “Paige, I wanted to… I’m sorry, for telling Emily about that night on the bridge. I just… I care about her, you know. And you make her happy.”

Paige didn’t know what to say. “I… thanks Spencer.”

There was another awkward pause, and then Spencer clapped her hands. “I think I have boots that go with that outfit- let’s see if you’re my size.”  
\---

“Well it’s not a dress,” Emily whispered as she let Paige in the front door, “but you look sexy.”

Paige grinned, trying not to blush. “Uh here,” she said, holding out the bottle of wine to Emily, “my mom sent it."

Emily grinned and kissed her cheek, taking the bottle from her. “You can hang your coat over there. Mom! Paige is here.”

“In the kitchen honey,” Pam called, wiping her hands on her apron and mentally preparing herself for this. Paige seemed like a nice girl, and Emily was the happiest she had been in months. She just hoped it would go better than the dinner with Maya, or the one with that Samara girl (though that hadn’t been a disaster).

Into the kitchen walked Emily, behind her somewhat shyly was Paige. Paige had certainly changed since the last time Pam saw her, and it occurred that Paige really looked like Ann, but she favored Nick in that outfit. “Hello Paige, and welcome to our home.”

Paige gave her a smile and held out her hand, her handshake firm but polite. “It’s a beautiful home, Mrs. Fields.”

“Thank you dear.” Pam smiled. She was certainly more polite than her father.

“Mom, Paige’s mom sent us a bottle of wine.” Emily said, already setting out glasses and digging for the wine opener.

Paige blinked, and blurted out, “your mom lets you drink wine?”

Pam tried not to laugh. “Emily is old enough that she may have one glass of wine with dinner. My parents raised me the same way. You don’t have to have any, if you don’t like.”

Paige shook her head. “I’m good, I think. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nope, I have it handled here.” Pam was impressed, once again, by how polite Paige was. Well, Ann was like that in school, so she supposed the apple didn’t fall from the tree.

Emily grinned. “Come on, I can show you the embarrassing pictures before Mom gets to.”

Paige laughed, “Sounds like fun.”

Pam watched Emily grab Paige’s hand and saw the affection in their gazes as they left the kitchen. Her phone on the counter buzzed, and she picked it up to see a text from Wayne.

((How goes dinner? Do you like Paige?))  
(She’s very nice and extremely polite. Not like her father at all. I think you'll like her)

((I’m proud of you my love))

((For accepting our daughter and who she dates))

Pam laughed. (let’s see if Paige can handle my cooking first. Making spicy tacos)

((I’ll be there in 48 hours, save me some?))  
\---

“So that’s you and your dad?” Paige asked, pointing at the picture of Emily and a man in military dress blues.

“yeah, the day he was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.” Emily grinned. “I was so proud of him that day.”

“Well, you look like him.” Paige said. “I mean, you guys have the same eyes and smile. But you look like your mom too.”

Emily kissed Paige’s cheek. “I think she likes you.”

“We can hope,” Paige mumbled, still horribly nervous. “What if I fuck it up at dinner?”

“You won’t,” Emily told her, “just be yourself, and it’ll be fine.”

“You mean awkward and bumbling? Got it.”

“nooo. I mean the funny, smart, charming, amazing girl I’m in love with,” Emily kissed her sweetly, “the girl who has my heart.”

Paige bit her lip, but smiled and kissed Emily back.

“Ahem.” Both of them jumped and turned to see Pam in the door way standing there with an amused smile on her face. “Dinner’s ready girls.”  
\---

Paige had no idea that fire could be contained in food form. She did everything she possibly could to try and choke down the food, which she managed by drinking a million glasses of water. It was good, but oh god, it was hot.

“Everything okay Paige?” Pam asked, noticing that the girl was on her fourth glass of water.

“Yes, yes, it’s fine. This is delicious.” Which was true, but gaaaaah so hot!

Emily nudged Paige under the table. ‘you okay?’ she mouthed, noticing her girlfriend was trying not die from the spicy. Her mom must have cranked up the recipe from her normal one…

“Not so into spicy food, are you?” Pam asked, taking a sip of her wine.

“Not so much,” Paige said sheepishly.

Pam laughed, “It’s all right, I’m surprised you got this far. I made them the way Emily’s father likes them.”

Paige laughed, “he must have a stomach of iron.”

Emily smiled at the interaction between Paige and her mom. It was good to see them laughing and joking with the other. Really good.  
\---

“Tell your mom I had a great time tonight,” Paige said, leaning against her car door and squeezing Emily’s hand. “I really did.”

“I’m glad,” Emily said, leaning up and kissing Paige sweetly. “And I owe you, like I promised.”

“I didn’t wear a dress though.” Paige pointed out, thought her heart sped up.

“I know, but… you deserve it.” Emily grinned, her eyes dark and smoky. “Tomorrow? Mom’s going to be in Texas to see dad for a couple days.”

Paige nodded the idea of spending an entire weekend with Emily alone exciting. “Sounds good.” She leaned down and kissed Emily gently (she was really going to have to see if Spencer would let her keep the boots).

When Emily came back inside, she went into the kitchen to see her mom just finishing the dishes. “Hey. So… what do you think?”

“I like her,” Pam said, smiling honestly, and Emily’s heart did a flip. Her mom actually like a girl she brought home. “She’s extremely polite, and she survived spicy tacos. She gets points in my book.”

Emily went over to her mom and hugged her. “Thanks mom.”

“Now, the next time she’s over, I think the two of you should cook.” Pam said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. “Hopefully your dad will be here too.”

Emily grinned. “I hope so.”


End file.
